


Red-Jacket and Blue-Sweater

by Anonymous



Series: okurimono-dono [8]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Head Injury, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Love and tightness go hand in hand. A collection of very short stories.
Relationships: Banica Conchita/Carlos Marlon, Clarith/Michaela (Evillious Chronicles), Gallerian Marlon/Bruno Zero, Keel Freezis/Mikina Freezis, Lukana Octo/Lilien Turner, Lukana Octo/Lilien Turner/Rajih Assad, Nyoze Octo/Nemesis Sudou, One-sided Inukichi/Bufuko
Series: okurimono-dono [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	Red-Jacket and Blue-Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tight
> 
> Clarification on the tags: one snippet is about Keel, negatively affected by his head injury, and another is Lilien and Lukana talking about the events of Lust Arc.

"So, uhh, whaddaya like to do, Bufuko-chan?"

Inukichi looked at the blond girl sitting across from him, her blue eyes glancing outside. He couldn't help but stare at her strange black-and-white dress. It was nothing anyone from Jakoku would normally wear, a little bit tighter than an average kimono and with way more frills. But he decided that he liked it. It definitely made her stand out from the crowd.

Around the two, the teahouse buzzed with lively conversation and the aroma of food. Even so, it was a little quieter than usual, and the smell of fear lingered faintly in the air.

"Uh... well, you know." Bufuko's eyes rolled up to look at him, then looked away again. "Cleaning, sweeping, cooking---a maid's work, really. I guess I'm also into makeup?"

Inukichi nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that sounds really cool. Uh, I like to beat up bad guys. Y'know my friends Kokutan and Saru? We've come across so many thugs on our trip to Enbizaka. But we always beat them up in the end! Justice is always served." He pumped his fist in the air.

Bufuko muttered something about simplistic moral value systems under her breath as two platters of takoyaki were delivered to their table. She poked at them with her chopsticks, but didn't seem hungry.

"Oh. That's quite... teenage boy of you. ...Listen, Inukichi-kun. I think you're a great- I think you're an okay guy. But uh, really, you're not my type."

Inukichi's eyebrows drooped sadly. "Oh no... I knew it."

Bufuko took a sip of her tea.

"You like Kokutan, dont'cha? Darn it, I knew I couldn't stand a chance competing with him. Those beautiful blue eyes are too much for any girl, huh?"

Bufuko almost spat her tea out as she snorted.

"Pfft. No. I'm not that much of a narcissist to be into- well, him. He's also way too young. As are you, you know?" She lifted a takoyaki to her mouth a took a bite, speaking as she chewed. "Look, I agreed to come on this date with you because I felt bad about continually rejecting you. But I gotta make myself clear here. I'm just not interested."

Inukichi looked so sad Bufuko wanted to reach over and pat his head.

"At any rate, I'm leaving Jakoku soon. So we wouldn't get anywhere anyway. But uh... you're a very nice young man, and I'm sure there'll be lots of girls for you in the future."

Inukichi had begun to eat his takoyaki furiously. Bufuko could maybe see the glint of tears in his eyes. She sighed.

"Come on, let's hug it out. Okay?"

Inukichi stopped shovelling food into his mouth, and nodded through the tears that had already begun to streak down his face. Bufuko leaned over the table and wrapped her arms around him awkwardly. He clung on as tightly as he could to her.

Bufuko wrinkled her nose slightly.

"...When's the last time you showered?"

* * *

Fireworks blossomed across the sky in brilliant burning red. The night was cool and damp and filled with the buzzing of a thousand crickets. Nemesis clutched her boyfriend close to her chest, resting her head on his broad shoulders.

"Shakuson... I wish I could stay in this moment forever."

A hand brushed gently through her hair, cupping her cheek in its rough palm. A gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing lasts forever, Themis."

Nemesis shook her head a little, insistently. Her grip tightened around his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat and the shallow rising and falling of his breath all at once.

"Our love will. I'm sure of it."

* * *

The fireplace roared gently, sending waves of warmth to wash over the parlor. The faint scent of pine rose from the floorboards, and a clock ticked soft and steady from the far side of the room.

Across from Mikina sat her husband, eyes blankly set on the floor, swinging slowly in his rocking-chair. A woven quilt spilled over his legs, and his right hand trembled almost imperceptibly.

Mikina sipped at her tea, trying to ignore the tightness in her chest. "Shaw's coming along quite well. He's already learned the basics of bookkeeping. I really think he could take over the business for us some day."

Keel continued rocking, back and forth, back and forth. Mikina set down her tea on a short table nearby.

"And Yukina... she's already becoming one of the greatest writers Evillious has ever known." She forced a smile onto her face. The knot in her chest wound itself tighter. "I'm so proud of her."

Keel did not move except for the gentle rocking and the tremor in his right hand. The silence between them was only filled by the roaring of the fire and the ticking of the clock.

"As for little Aile, I'm worried about her health. But she's such a strong kid. She'll make it through for sure."

Mikina sighed, and stood up from her chair.

"...Let's go to bed now, dear."

At this, Keel stopped rocking. His head turned up towards Mikina, but she could not make out his expression in the warm light of the fire and the glare on his glasses. His mouth opened, seemingly with great effort, and uttered a single syllable.

"Why?"

Mikina blinked, twice, trying to force the prick of tears at her eye back into their ducts. Images gnawed at the corners of her mind---her husband standing framed in the doorway, the beam of wood in her hands, a red cat curling slyly on her shoulders. And then the blood. God, there was so much blood. Another blink, and a deep breath.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed now." She laced her arms around him so that he leaned on her shoulder, and slowly guided him to the corridor that would lead to their chambers.

But the arms that would have tightly embraced her years ago now hung limp and lifeless at her side.

* * *

"Do you think, maybe one day, I could get out of here?"

Prince Carlos leaned on one arm, staring sideways at his betrothed. She was smiling gently, leaning over the stone balcony and looking over the windswept moor. The clouds above rolled sullenly over a slate-gray sky.

"Where would you go, then?" The skirt of her dress fluttered gently in the breeze.

"Anywhere," he said, eyes fixed on her smile. "Anywhere at all."

"As long as it's with you," he whispered under his breath, just to hear how the words sounded.

Her hand reached over and took his, squeezing tightly. It was warm.

"Hey. Just be sure not to leave me behind when you go, okay?"

* * *

The gate was tall, Clarith thought. And wide, too. Far taller and wider than it really should have been. As it was, its colossal bulk towered over the empty wasteland, spilling its golden light for miles around.

Beside her, Michaela inhaled slightly. "So, what'll you do? Are you going? Or are you not?"

Clarith looked away from the gate. Why was it so big? Its size made it terrifying, almost. She looked up to the sky as if searching for some divine sign of help. But the sky was empty and covered with ash, and the Earth God stood right at her side.

"...So, I've gotta decide soon, huh?"

Michaela shook her head.

"We have all the time in the world now. We can stay here for another week, or month, or year. Take your time, I don't mind."

Clarith sat down on the ground, staring into the warm golden light. It would have been inviting, perhaps, if not for the overwhelming volume of it.

"...When we pass through, will we lose all our memories?"

Michaela sighed slightly. "...Yeah. Unfortunately, it seems that Riliane and Allen have decided to keep that rule of reincarnation so we can all have a fresh start. You know, without a thousand years of baggage weighing us down."

Clarith grit her teeth. "No. I don't want to forget. Any of it."

Michaela's voice dropped into a low whisper. "Even the night I died?"

Clarith shook her head. "Even the night you died. Even all the bullying and hurt I endured as a child. Even when my mother passed. All of it."

"..."

"Because those moments, as painful as they were, are what defined us. They're the counterpart to the moments of joy---when I cried in your arms and for the first time felt safe. The days when I took care of you as Grüne. The moment I was reunited with your spirit and I broke down in tears. I- I don't want to lose any of that."

Clarith turned to look into Michaela's eyes. "If all of that is taken away, what's left of us?"

A long moment of silence. And then Michaela reached out and took Clarith's hand. Her grip was tight, and warm.

"I know it's scary. I know that each of those moments was valuable and precious. But if we stay here forever, we won't be able to make any new ones. There's nothing here for us anymore."

She gestured towards the gray and sprawling desolation that surrounded them.

"I have faith in us. I have faith that we'll remember, on a level deeper than memory. I have faith that we'll find each other again in the new world."

Michaela squeezed Clarith's hand, gently.

"And when you're ready, I'll take your hand in mine, and we'll go through the gate. Together."

Clarith stepped forward to wrap Michaela in a tight hug, tears at the corners of her eyes. And for a long time the two of them stood there together, silhouetted against the golden light of the gate.

* * *

"Hey Bruno," Gallerian's voice called from the sofa. "What kinds of things do kids like these days?"

Bruno paused from sweeping the floor and looked in Gallerian's direction.

"Are you looking to buy Miss Michelle a gift for Valentine's Day, sir? I'm sure she'll get plenty even without your involvement."

Gallerian snorted. "Ha. No she won't. Papa will get rid of all those other petty presents for her."

He pointed at his chest with his thumb. "In fact, I'll get her something no one else can hope to compete with." His brows knit together in confusion. "Although, I don't know what that is just yet..."

Bruno sighed. "Well, the customary gift is chocolate. So perhaps you'd want to get her a box of extravagant truffles?"

Gallerian shook his head. "No. No no no, I need something that'll really stand out." His eyes lit up. "Maybe a dress made from chocolate. She loves those frilly dresses, doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be very practical, sir." Bruno chuckled a little. "Perhaps you'd like to set up a chocolate fountain, instead?"

Gallerian nodded. "Yes, a chocolate fountain. Those come with dipping strawberries, right? Oh, let's order a chocolate cake and chocolate mousse too, just to make sure she has enough to eat. And perhaps some chocolate ice cream?"

Bruno nodded. "Yes sir, I'll make the preparations right away."

Gallerian stood up and walked over to his butler, smiling. He patted him on the shoulder, twice. "I knew I could count on you. Thanks, Bruno."

Bruno almost burst out saying something then, but a tightness welled up in his throat and pushed the words down. He nodded, stiffly.

"Of course."

Turning and walking away, Bruno pushed the tightly knotted words and feelings back down into his heart. He was far too old and had been through far too much to still be thinking of love.

* * *

"Hey."

The word felt soft on Lilien's tongue. The night was dark, though the stars shone down from above. Rajih's gentle snoring and the sound of insects wove together into an irrhythmic buzzing, gentle and just barely at the edge of her awareness. On her left sat Lukana, bare feet playing with the soft and fragrant grass.

"Hey," she replied. "What is it?"

"Have I told you I love you recently?"

Lukana turned and smiled. "Yeah, you have. Have *I* told you I love you recently?"

Lilien blushed. "...Yeah. Though I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Well... I love you."

The two of them sat in the buzzing night, wordless for a few moments.

"...Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Lilien began.

"Sure, what is it?"

"...Is this okay?"

"...Is what okay?"

"...This. The three of us, being together like this."

Lukana shook her head a little, not understanding. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"...I know. It feels right, and good, and I love being us, but..."

The sound of a squirrel, scuttling through the trees.

"Sometimes I get worried," Lilien looked up at the stars. They shone so brightly up there in their thousand constellations. "Isn't it too much like... back at the mansion...?"

"..."

"I mean, think about it. A lone man claiming to love multiple women at once. Claiming that we were all his wives. That his love was too much for one person."

"He was lying."

"...He was. He only ever had his eyes on her. The rest of us were just there to compensate in the basest way possible, before he got his claws on her. But even after he did, he never seemed satisfied, you know?"

"...He was in too deep by that point."

Lilien exhaled quietly. "Just. I know this feels so much different. And so much better. But sometimes I can't help but draw that connection again. Are we repeating the same mistakes?"

Lukana plucked a blade of grass from the ground, holding it up against the starlight. For a moment she lay there, lost in thought.

"...I see what you're saying. But you know, there's still a fundamental difference between this and the mansion."

Lilien turned to look at Lukana. Her silken pink hair fell loosely across her face.

"Remember when we caught that fish together at that lake on the outskirts of Aceid?"

Lilien laughed. "Yeah, I do. Rajih fell into the water trying to get it for us. We had to fish him out along with the actual fish."

"Right. And remember that time we went to the ruins at Nemu?"

Lilien nodded. "He was so scared, it was adorable. He really thought the ghost of the Original Sinner was gonna jump out at him any time."

Lukana paused before speaking again. "...Did we make any memories like that back at the mansion?"

"...No."

"Right. Because all he saw in us was our physical bodies. Objects of pleasure for him and nothing more."

Lukana sat up, stretching her arms. "With Rajih, I don't feel like that. I feel like he sees me as a person---and you, too. And we're all equals. There's no cursed Duke holding power over us with a magic spell."

She turned around and lay back, so that her head rested on Rajih's chest and her back on Lilien's legs. "What we have is special, Lili. It feels... more than anything I've ever experienced before. Tighter."

Lilien leaned down to kiss Lukana, gently.

"Tighter," she murmured. "I like that."

* * *

The girl in the red jacket brushed a strand of green hair from her face and picked up her grocery bag again.

"Did you see how good those leeks looked? All plump and green at one end, fading into driven-snow-white on the other."

"Uh-huh."

"They looked so fresh, too. And the price? An absolute bargain."

"Yeah, it was."

At her side was a girl in a blue sweater, looking down shyly at the ground as they walked. She stepped carefully over the sidewalk cracks as she continued down the street.

"Oh yeah, you know that Vocaloid figurine I really wanted? It looked so awesome. But so pricey." The red-jacket girl dug her left hand into her pocket. "Sadly, I'm broke."

The blue-sweater girl smiled, just a little, but remained silent.

"Hey, but you know..." the red-jacket girl grinned impishly, a self-conscious blush coloring her cheeks. "I don't need any money as long as I'm with you."

The blue-sweater girl gave out a little chuckle.

"Oh, come on. You gotta admit that was cheesy enough to merit some comment."

The girl in the blue sweater didn't respond, and the two of them continued wordlessly down the road until they came to an intersection.

"...Hey, let's talk about something. Anything." The girl in the red jacket said, kicking a pebble as the blue-sweater girl patiently waited for the signal to turn green. "Like, uh, music? What kind of music are you listening to these days?"

"Oh..." The blue-sweater girl trailed off as the red-jacket girl puffed her cheeks frustratedly.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to talk about my new favorite Vocaloid producer, huh."

The signal turned green as the two of them crossed the street. It was only one more block until they reached their apartment building. Clouds rolled across the late-afternoon sky, and the sound of passing cars and red-jacket girl's chatter filled the air.

Finally, the two came to a stop in front of the gate to their apartment building. Blue-sweater girl suddenly turned to look at her girlfriend, and reached out to take her hand.

"Woah. What's going on now? Your hand's really warm and- I mean- . Wait. Are you about to tell me I shouldn't cook dinner tonight? Look, I'm sorry if I somehow burnt the water last time-"

A short sigh. And then-

"I love you."

Blush shot up into red-jacket girl's cheeks, and she blinked rapidly, almost dropping the bag of groceries.

"Wh- What?! You can't just surprise me like that after not saying anything the whole trip! I- I mean..."

Red-jacket girl leaned forward for a kiss. Her lips pressed against her girlfriend's, and they pulled into a tight hug.

"...I love you too, Clar."

And for a time the two of them stood there together, silhouetted against the golden light of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> By Gift (@okurimono-dono.tumblr.com)


End file.
